Bloodlust
by Amestris-Exile
Summary: What happens when a vampire family tries to take over Konoha? VERRY violent, not for the faint of heart. Yaoi in chapter five.
1. The First Jounin

disclaimer: i do not own naruto, or anything that has to do with naruto... blah blah blah, getting to the blood now! wee:D

_

* * *

_

_Dusk. This was the time that Konoha was no longer safe. Well, ever since the Sand invaded, when has it been safe at any time of the day? But dusk was particularly dangerous to the villagers because that was when the vampires came out to play._

_The sun had just touched the tops of the trees when she awoke. Not that she had to worry about the sun hurting her at all… after all, the Yamanaka bloodline was the benefactor of all the living vampire bloodlines, making them unique. She could go out in broad daylight and not feel a thing. Well, except piercing glares. It's not an easy feat to hide long white teeth and red eyes now is it? But that was another trick of the Yamanaka blood: they could disguise themselves. Change hair and eye color, pull in their fangs, even change their voices… basically in a moment, turn into a normal person, like you or I. The Yamanaka clan was unstoppable._

_But then the Hunters came._

_The Hunters were a small group of brave Leaf and Sand rogue ninja who gathered in the shadows of Konoha's alleyways and dark corners to destroy the vampire race. but not even they could have predicted all that would ensue in their struggle against the darkest force known to man..._

* * *

This is where our story begins... at the beginning of the war, right as the Yamanaka family began their first attacks. Subtle, but firm. Not enough to alert anyone, but enough to send waves through... that much was certain. In the beginning, it was nothing but average shinobi. Men turned up dead from time to time, and this was something the ANBU had dealt with before. But these killings were different from anything any of them had ever seen. All of the 8 victims shared the same cause of death: two puncture marks to the neck. All had bled to death. 

Or so they thought.

* * *

_All was quiet and still... as was to be expected at 3 am. Tenten was walking home from her latest Jounin mission, and the dark had no effect on her. She was, after all, training to become an ANBU, and she knew she had to be tough to make it. Tenten was one of the toughest girl in the village, and it seemed like nothing could touch her. The why, oh why, did the sounds of her own footsteps reverberating off the narrow alley walls bug her so much? She listened closer, and heard only her own footfalls. Or was it? She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her from the shadows... silent eyes burning a hole in the ack of her head..._

_Tenten stopped and heard a footstep that was not her own..._

_She whirled around and yanked out a silver kunai. Ever since the vampire rumor leaked, she had taken to carrying them... just in case. She yelled out, "Show yourself!" to no one in particular. Tenten stood in tense silence, braced for someone to try and attack her. Then a seductive chuckle came from a shadow. "Put that away," the voice replied silkily. "That won't help you, you know." The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadow, moving closer to Tenten. She stood braced and held the kunai up to the woman's neck. "Who are you... a-and whaddya want?" "Do I catch a trace of fear?" the woman replied, just as smooth as before. She stepped out of the shadows to reveal a soft face with stunning cerulean eyes that reflected the moonlight perfectly. She was wearing a black button-up shirt and black shorts... and had a Leaf headband around her slender waist. The woman's waist-length , pale blond hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. _

_Tenten sighed in relief... a familiar face. "Ino, oh, thank God it's just you. I was really worried there for a..." But Tenten stopped mid-sentence as Ino stepped closer, an almost hungry glint in her blue eyes. "Tenten... you have obviously heard of the vampire theories, yes?" She stepped closer, now almost nose to nose with Tenten. Inadvertently, Ino's mouth started to water as she smelled the fresh blood pumping faster and faster through the poor girl's neck. 'She's terrified...' she thought to herself. Tenten slowly backed away as Ino's eyes started to shift from their normal cerulean to a shade of pale pink. Tenten could also see Ino's canines begin to elonagte and sharpen..._

_She turned away and stated to run, but ran into a pile of trash cans, crashing to the ground. Ino swooped down on the girl her eyes now bloodred and her teeth now fangs. She bent down and straddled Tenten across the middle of her back, pulling her head up with a handful of mouse brown hair. Ino whispered in her ear, "Oh yes, and those theories? Forget the theories. Now everyone will fall before the new race... the new power!" _

_Ino pulled Tenten onto her back, now sitting across her prey's stomach, bared her fangs, and with a menacing hiss, sank them into Tenten's neck._

_She let out a bloodcurdling scream and thrashed at the woman who was now slowly draining the life out of her. But the harder she fought, the weaker she became. Tenten could feel Ino pulling the blood out of her neck, and with every pull, a little bit of her remaining life. _

_The darkness began to cloud around the edges of her eyes when she felt Ino pull off of her neck. Ino let her go, then knelt beside the bleeding girl. She laughed menacingly, then said with a snarl, "That is for trying to take my love..." she grabbed Tenten by the collar. "And this..." she bared her fangs again, "is to make sure Konoha gets the message!" _

_Ino sank her teeth into tenten's already bleeding neck and bit down hard on the skin. She tore away hard, ripping off a chunk of Tenten's very flesh. Ino spat it out and let the dying girl crumple to the ground at her feet in a heap. Ino wiped her mouth and chuckled. "Well, that was fun." And with that, ran off, leaving Tenten to bleed to death slowly in that dark alley. _

* * *

i know, bloody... bleh bleh bleh. i am violent! and they'll get worse, so if you odn't have the stomach for violence, read no further!


	2. Target 2

disclaimer- same as ever... i don't own naruto but if i did, neji and kiba would walk around shirtless... -she foams at the mouth at the very thought-

* * *

"Is the mark dead?" The head Yamanaka's voice was brisk and husky: he had been under a lot of stress lately and he didn't need his daughter to mess it up now that they were so close to launching the next major attack. She replied, with a tone of arrogance, "You saw the papers. There was no way she survived that. You know it, too." Ino shot her father a sarcastic grin, and Inoshi scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you, Ino... don't get cocky..." He stepped up to her and out a hand on her shoulder. "If I lost you, what would I do? you are my only child. Without you, the Yamanaka family would die. Please..." he gripped her shoulder a little tighter, his normally hard eyes now soft and caring, "Be careful." Ino started into her father's eyes, realizing that he didn't mean to attack her. He just cared. She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry... I'll be fine." 

Inoshi's eyes lit up with confidence. He trusted in his daughter's abilities. "Now, ready for the next mark?" In nodded and crossed the room with her father to a small fold out table that was littered with manila folders, documents, and pictures... the Yamanaka files. This was how they found their next mark: by picking from these files. They had a file on every ninja in Konoha right here in this table.

Inoshi rifled through the files for about 3 or 4 minutes, searching intently. Eventually, he pulled up a handful of papers that were all marked with a red X: these were the Hyuuga files. Ino saw the X and her heart started to beat faster. 'Please don't pull him... please don't pull him,' she thought to herself. 'Please God don't pull him...'

* * *

_She walked for a bit, then came to a wooden brisge that ran above a river. As she walked across, she saw a tall figure on the bridge, obscured by the early morning mist. Not knowing who it was, she instictively pulled a kunai out of her holder on her leg. "Who are you?" she yelled into the mist. The figure chuckled and started walking toward her. "Put it away. You'll hurt yourself." Ino instantly recognized the voice of the prodigy boy Hyuuga Neji and relazed. She slipped the kunai back into the holster and walked toward him. As she got closer, she started to see him better. The same black hair, the same milk white eyes...but something was different. It took her a minute to realize, but he wasn't wearing his trademark glare. Instead, it was replaced with a... dare she say it... smile. If just a little one, it was there. She walked up to him and stared at the ground. "Um... Konohamaru sent for me. he said you..." "Wanted to meet you here, yes," he replied, not even waiting for her to finish her thought. He turned to the side of the bridge, resting his elbows on the guard rail and staring down into the water. Ino walked up to him cautiously, the did the same. They just stood there in silence for awhile, watching the fish swim in the water below. He moved toward her a bit, so that their shoulders were touching. Ino's heart started beating a little stronger, and she felt her face heat up a bit. So this is why he wanted to meet me here... she thought to herself. She moved a bit closer to him, so that now their entire forearms were touching each other. Ino looked up at him and said, "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but just haven't gotten the chance to..." But before she could finish what she was saying, Neji put his fingertips under her chin and pulled her into a kiss. They stood there for about 5 seconds, then pulled apart. "You don't have to say anything else," he said with a smile. She smiled back, then leaned forward and they kissed again, but this time he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, then Neji pulled away, activating his byakugan and looking through the trees. "Lee and Gai are looking fo me. I have to go." He kissed her one more time, then jumped through the trees to find his sensei and teammate. Ino stood rooted to the spot, her mind reeling. She finally woke up out of her daze and walked back into the village. _

* * *

Inoshi sensed her heartbeat pick up. "Ino... are you ok?" he put his hand on her forehead. "You're hot... and you're paler than usual. Are you getting sick?" Ino realized what was happening and pulled away abruptly. "No, father... I'm fine. Just tell me our new mark." Inoshi gave her a weary glance, then began to rifle through the files in his hand. After a few seconds, he found wha he was looking for. With a snort of victory, he handed the filed to Ino. She opened the file and looked at its contents; a few documents, some random sticky notes, then a picture. Ino almost dropped the file as she glanced upon the face in the picture. "Th-the mark is... is Hyuuga Neji?" Ino stuttered out. Inoshi nodded. "Yes... why? I thought you were eager for the next mark." 

Ino snapped the folder shut and put it under her arm. "I'm fine. Are you really prepared to deal with the Hyuuga clan this early? Can't we take out a weaker clan, like the Nara's?" Ino was still burning from Sikamaru's dumping of her for the Sand girl Temari, and was adamantly looking for any excuse for vengeance. Inoshi remembered this too, and chortled. "All in good time, all in good time." Ino scowled at the lost opportunity.

"So, when do you want the mark taken out?" she asked, almost dejectedly. Inoshi's face stretched into a look of shock. "Oh Gods above no! Not taken out..." Ino looked up curiously.

"...transformed."

* * *

oohoohoo, what a twist. eh? xD yeh, felt lyke leavin ya hangin! but not for long... already on ch 3, so no fear!


	3. The Art of Seduction

yea yea yea... i don't own naruto... blah blah blah. ick. i hate saying that.

* * *

Ino sat on her bed that night and looked at the photo in the file. Her head ached from thinking so much, and she was at the point where she could physically no longer cry. Her eyes drifted in and out of focus; her mind was begging for sleep. But she couldn't sleep... not now. 

Her mind was going back and forth; the young soul that begged to let him go, and the dark Yamanaka vampire that wanted nothing more than to track him down and suck him dry. Eventually her vampire side began to dominate all thought. Ever since she had murdered Tenten in that alleyway, she had had a more insane than usual blood craving.

Now that the vampire side had taken over, she began plotting ways to trap him. But every time she came up with half of an idea, she ran into the same problem: how was she gonna find a place to keep him safe but inconspicuous while he turned? Nom matter how hard she thought, no place would be safe enough.

Then the solution hit her like a potato sack full of bricks.

Her house.

Ino sat up from her bed and opened her bedroom door. "SASHIMA!" she called down the hallway. a few seconds later, an older woman appeared next to her door. Sashima was the house maid and a very talented, but old and retired, ninja.

"Yes, Miss Ino?"  
"Would you send for one Hyuuga Neji down in the village? Tell him it's important and that I'm the one who's sending for him."  
"Yes, Miss Ino. Right away."

Sashima disappeared as fast as fast as she had come. The moment she was gone, Ino dashed back into her room and over to a corner with her clothes. After rummaging around for a minute or so, she pulled out a short lilac yukata. She changed into it and walked over to her wall mirror, glancing at her reflection. "Damnit, I wish I had thought to shower earlier... I look terrible," she muttered to herself. With a shrug and a sigh, she pulled her hair down out of the ponytail holder and brushed it hurriedly. She looked back into the mirror with a groan. "Guess it'll have to do."

Suddenly...

Footsteps coming down the hallway toward her room.

Voices... two of them.

Ino sat down on the bed and waited with her legs crossed, one hand back on the bed holding her up, and the other on her knee. Her heart started beating faster again at the thought of what was about to happen...

* * *

_The footsteps continued down the hall towards her bedroom door, then one went away. The person stopped outside her door and knocked three times. Ino stood up from her bed, crossed over to the door and opened it. Neji barely had enough time to look surprised when Ino grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into her room, slamming the door behind him._

* * *

Inoshi looked up from his paperwork when he heard a door slam shut upstairs. He remembered who was here and smiled slyly. "Go get 'em, Ino..." he chuckled to himself, then returned to his paperwork.

* * *

_The door shut and cut off all light in the room, the only light source the moon shining through the open window and casting a beam of pale light onto the bed. Everything else was enveloped in darkness, including where the two stood. _

_Neji tried to look around, but it was impossible to see; Ino pressed him against the door and kissed him not even 3 seconds after. She pulled away and stared at him, her face still very close to his. _

_He smiled and whispered, "You called?" _

Ino lifted an eyebrow and whispered back, "Yes... can you guess why?" 'No he can't...' she thought to herself with a mental grin.

"Hmm... could this have something to do with it?" He stepped forward and turned sideways so that he now had Ino in between him and the door.

_Ino smiled mischeviously. "Go on, you got my attention." Neji leaned her against her, pinning her against the door. He grabbed both of her hands and pulling them over her head. With one hand he held her hands up abover her head, and with the other han untied her yukata. He untied it and pulled it off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor at their feet._

_"Now you've really got my attention..." Ino put her head on his shoulder and gently nipped his ear, feeling him twitch in surprise as she did. "Surprise you?" Ino whispered in his ear tauntingly._

_Neji chuckled. "Maybe a little bi..." But he never got to finish his sentence because at that moment, Ino broke free from his grip and before he had time to react pushed him onto her bed. _

_Ino kneeled on the bed beside him and grinned. "How bout now?" _

_"A little..."_

_She swung her leg over him and sat across his stomach. "And now?"_

_Ino sensed his heart begin to beat faster and his pupils dilate; he was liking this... a lot. She leaned down so that their chest were now touching and began to move her long fingernails up and down his sides, giving him goose bumps where her hands travelled._

_She giggled as he shivered under her touch. "And now..."_

_He pulled her head down and crushed her lips to his. After a moment he poked her lips with his tongue, begging her to open her mouth. But for some reason she wouldn't. He felt something shifting in her mouth, and it didn't feel like her tongue..._

_Ino broke off and moved her head to his shoulder, kissing his neck in the right areas, making him shiver once again. She had done this enough to know where all his "spots" were. Her hands slowly drifted from his ribs to the front of his shirt and unbuttoned it. With one clean tug she pulled it off his shoulders, down his back, removed it off his arms, and threw it to the side._

_She started to nuzzle into his neck a little harder, her kisses a little firmer and centered mainly in one area. Neji could have sworn he felt two sharp things scraping his neck ever so gently every time she opened her mouth a bit..._

_But he had figured it out too late._

_In an instant, Ino had plunged her razor-sharp fangs into his neck._

_But he didn't struggle at her bite. He couldn't. __Every muscle in his body was completely immobilized right when she bit down. _

_Ino drained him for a moment, then let go, sliding off of him with tears in her eyes. "It'll be over soon, I promise..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry..."_

_The last thing Hyuuga Neji saw before he passed out... the last thing he saw as a human... was Ino's tearstained face.

* * *

_

AAAAAAAA sooo ucky! ugh... i wanns shoot myself for this! i hate the ending... could've done a lot more, and maybe will... idk yet. but this is it for now. reviews would be nice pplz! thankes!


	4. A Prodigy's Demise is a Power's Uprising

disclaimer- all characters property of kishimoto masashi... blah blah blah. if you don't know the drill by now, you're a n00b.

* * *

Ino sat in the corner of the room and watched him, the only sign of life being the gentle rise and fall of his chest. And if truth be told, she had worried for awhile. After all, not all humans can be transformed. It puts an immense amount of strain on the body, and only the toughest of body and mind can survive it. But this was Hyuuga Neji. If anyone was tough, it was him. 

He had been asleep for about 2 hours now, and Ino had begun to wonder if maybe she should poke him or something, to make sure he wasn't brain dead. But right as she began to stand up, his eyelids began to twitch.

He was waking up.

"Oooh boy," Ino muttered to herself with a smile. "Here we go."

His eyes shot open and he breathed in deeply, like he had just held his breath for a long time. Neji sat up and looked around the dark room. Ino watched silently as his eyes drifted around the dark room, to the door, down to the floor,and finally over to the corner where she sat. Their eyes met and she heard him grunt with rage. "You little bitch... what did you do to m-" Neji tried to stand up, but fell back onto the bed, cringing in pain.

Ino stood up as he fell back and couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, you might not wanna do that for awhile." She crossed to the bed and stood over him, watching him intently. "And you know damn well what happened."

"It's not a matter of what... but why?"

Ino stopped half-grin and sat down. Sighing, she replied, "I had to. All the vampires that are roaming around are under my father's bidding. And when I take control of the Yamanaka family, I'll be the one pulling the strings.

"Now, I have to tell you what's gonna happen to you in the next few hours." Neji looked up at this and frowned. "What the hell do you mean? You aren't saying that I'm gonna be a vampire too, are you?"

Ino nodded. "Now, the reason that you're unable to stand up is because I put it that way. While you were asleep, I put some medicine into your arm with a syringe to paralyze your muscles." Neji opened his mouth to protest, but Ino simply put her fingers to his lips. "Shh... trust me, you'll appreciate it later.

"Now, the first thing that's gonna happen is your stomach is gonna start turning bad. That's why I have this." She reached under her bed and pulled out a steel bucket. She picked it up and handed it to him. "You're gonna need it." "What for?" Neji shot back. "Am I gonna throwup or somethi--"

But just as he was about to finish his sentence, he stopped, leaned over the bucket, and hurled for all he was worth. Ino shuddered and closed her eyes; she could handle all the blood and gore you could throw at her, but throwing up was another ballpark.

After a few seconds of hurling, Neji finally stopped and looked up out of the bucket, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand." your stomach and digestive system are regurgitating all their contents and preparing for what's gonna go through them from now on," Ino said before he even had the opportunity to spit out some smartass remark.

"When's the last time you ate?" Ino continued. When she got nothing more than a blank stare, she chuckled slyly. "You do realize that i could very easily just turn you out and let you find out all that's gonna happen on your own, right?" But in her mind, she knew she was lying through her teeth. Newly transformed vampires were bound to the vampire who turned them, very simply called "masters", for 100 years, or until they fed on their own for the first time. But he didn't know that, and Ino planned on taking advantage of his oblivion.

Neji's eyes widened a bit and he shook his head. "About 2 days ago," he replied quietly. "I haven't eaten since." Ino smiled. "Good, then that should be about it for that." Neji smiled a little at the thought of not hurling anymore, but when he did, Ino's eyes grew wide in shock. She leaned forward and pulled his jaws open.

"Holy shit... you are one lucky guy."

Neji started to grow anxious, and pulled away. "What the hell are you on about now?"

Ino just shook her head incredulously. "You grew your teeth while you were sleeping. Damn, you're lucky. That's the worst part of the whole ordeal right there, and you slept through it." Neji chuckled. "Well whaddya know, score one for the good side."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ino pouted back.

"Nothing, nothing... say when's this paralyzer supposed to wear off?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "It varies with the person. Try standing up."

Neji sat up and gingerly placed his feet on the soft carpet, and with slight movements, placed his weight on them. He was a little wobbly at first, but after a few seconds, he was standing like nothing had happened at all. Ino stared in amazement, both eyebrows in her long blonde hair. "I must say, bravo," she said, clapping her hands approvingly. "Not many shinobi can take 1500 milligrams of 3rd rate tranquilizer and be back to normal in 5 minutes flat. So i applaud you. And just a random thing, but I know for a fact that you're a virgin."

Neji whirled around at this last statement, turing redder by the second. "I'm not- I mean I- How did you-"

"Because in order for a human to be changed into a midian, they have to be a virgin and they have to be bitten by a vampire of the opposite gender," Ino rattled off, cutting off Neji's spluttering. "It's ancient law. And you're still here, so you have to be a virgin."

Neji started to splutter something out, but stopped, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply through his nose. He opened his eyes and looked over at Ino, grining slyly. Ino lifted an eyebrow. "What..." was all that she had time to say before he had swooped over her and pinned her against her bed on her back.

He looked down at her and chuckled. "You say you have to be a virgin to be turned into vampire, right?" Ino nodded and realized what was happening. "wait a second, are suggesting we..."

"What's the harm? And if your dad asks about the noise, tell him it got a bit rough..."

* * *

_Omg kids...that is what you would call a cliffhanger. I had to end it there, or fanfiction would've kicked me out... but if you really really really want to know the rest of it, I do have the lost ending... lol kidding. But seriously, I do. _

_Aaaaaaaaaaanyways, Chapter 5 should be up later his month... I'm kinda torn between here, DeviantART, and Gaia Online...verrrrry busy girl ya know. But it will be up eventually. Sorry this one took so damn long to get up. ; Like I said, very busy. Thank you so much to all who have read and will continue reading my stupid little fangirl episodes. i appreciate every last one of you! -Autumn_


	5. 7 AM in Konoha

_Disclaimer- All characters property of Kishimoto Masashi... blahblahblah booooriiiiiiing, movinonkthxbai._

* * *

_Hyuuga Neji and Yamanaka Ino; Yamanaka Manor; north Konohagakure_

* * *

_Thump thump... thump thump... thump thump_... 

This was all Ino could hear as she laid her head on Neji's bare chest. She felt like the whole world was on standstill, and the only thing that existed was that steady thump. She felt him shift a bit under her head and she looked up at him, a small smile on her soft pink lips. "So, how does it feel to become a vampire _and_ a man in the same night?"

Neji lifted a dark eyebrow and smiled down at her, stroking a lock of golden hair out of her face. "It'll take some time, but I think I could get used to these," he smiled and bared his newly-grown fangs.

"Good, you're gonna need to if you wanna make it," Ino replied back.

"Jeez, you sound like my sensei all of a sudden." He puffed out his chest and stuck the arm that wasn't already around Ino out and up, and made the classic "Gai Face"; "The spring of youth flows in you all!" Neji cracked up laughing and squeezed Ino a little tighter.

Ino smiled gently back and snuggled a little into his chest. "I've never seen you this happy before, you know." Neji though this last remark over a little bit before replying back, "I've never been so happy, to be honest."

They both lay there in Ino's bed for a while, just enjoying each other's company before Ino glanced over at her alarm clock. It was 7 am. "Well, we do need to get ready for Tenten's viewing, you know."

Neji threw her a dumbfounded glance. "You mean we're actually going?"

Ino threw a dumbfounded glance right back. "Yeah... we have to. It'll be suspicious if we don't."

"I guess you're right." Neji popped his neck and, along with Ino, proceeded to get dressed.

* * *

_Rock Lee And Haruno Sakura's Apartment; East Konohagakure_

* * *

"I... I... I can't believe they took _Tenten, _of all people," 

"I know, Sakura... I can't either. She was my teammate. I always thought of her as one of my innermost friends, and now she's gone..."

Lee could no longer contain his tears. He sank into a chair and cried for the umpteenth time that week. All Sakura could do at that point was to hold him tightly, like she always did whenever he got upset, and tell him everything would be ok. Being in the medical field for 7 years had helped Sakura develop a very strong sense of empathy. And although she had not known Tenten as well as Lee had, she still felt a deep sense of loss regardless. Anything that upset Lee seemed to upset her as well. It was like the two were connected.

Sakura crossed the room to where Lee sat in the chair crying and curled up in his lap, placing his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hair and whispered in his ear, "Shh... it's alright Lee... it'll be okay... you'll see..." Sakura had always seen Lee as more of a son or brother than a fiance, but being a medic-nin tended to have that effect on people.

Lee's sobbing slowly decimated into silent shivers, and eventually he calmed down all the way. "I hate the midians... every last one of 'em..." he grumbled into her shoulder. At this, Sakura put one gentle hand under his chin and lifted his head slightly, kissing him softly on the lips.

She pulled away whispering, "No more talk of this... we have to get ready for the viewing remember?"

Lee's dark eyes filled with sorrow once again and he sighed. "Yes, you are right, Sakura... as usual." He nudged Sakura off of his lap as she took his hand, leading him into the other room to get ready.

* * *

_Nara Shikamaru and Suna no Temari's room; Nara complex; southeast Konohagakure_

* * *

The alarm blared loudly its' 7:00 am proclamation, but no one tried to stop it. The only answer it got was one bleary eye for about 5 seconds and a grunt. Shikamaru was closest to it, but he couldn't seem to mold up the willpower to extend his hand out 2 feet and push the snooze button. Well, he couldn't until a strong frog punch to the tricep told him otherwise. "Push the damn snooze button, Shika..." the one who had punched him spat out. 

Shikamaru rolled over and pressed the snooze button, ceasing the incessant buzzing of the alarm clock. "Damnit Temari, that hurt," he whined, massaging his bruised arm. Temari rolled over to face him and kissed him roughly on the cheek, feeling the stubble scratch at her lips as she did so. "Morning to you too, babe," she chortled out before she swung her legs out of the bed and stood up stretching. Temari always seemed to wake up full of energy, no matter how bad the night before was. As she bent over to pick up her obi, Shikamaru slid out of the bed and gave her one good smack on the ass. Temari jumped a little, whirled around, and bit him on the ear. Shikamaru yelped in pain as Temari laughed. "Payback," she whispered in his ear as she tied her obi around her yukata and headed into the closet to get what she was wearing.

Shikamaru watched her move to the closet and, silent as a mouse, came up behind her, grabbed her by the hips, and pulled her to him. She instinctively put her hands on his and tried to push him off, but stopped and stiffened up as Shikamaru shoved against her again. "You didn't think I would let that go so easily did you?" Shikamaru whispered in her ear as he reached around and untied her obi again, letting the yukata fall to the ground.

Temari leaned her head back against his shoulder and retorted, "You don't have the guts," with a sly grin. Shikamaru chuckled back and replied, "Really? Let's test that theory."

* * *

_Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata's apartment; central Konohagakure_

* * *

Kiba's eyes shot open at 7 am sharp. If it was one thing he prided himself on, and there were many things mind you, it was that he had an internal clock. He looked down at Hinatam still sleeping peacefully on his arm. She looked so pure and innocent when she was asleep. Not that she looked any different when she was awake, but when she was sleeping, she had this angelic peacefulness to her that drove Kiba crazy. 

Kiba ever so gently nuzzled into her neck, whispering in her ear, "Hinata... hey, Hinata... you gotta get up. We gotta get rea--"

But just at that moment, a huge mass of brown and white fuzz came bolting into the room. It jumped onto the bed and proceeded to lick both Kiba and Hinata merciliessly.

"A- Aka- Akamaru, get off me..." Kiba spluttered out, while Hinata giggled and tried to push him off sleepily. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "G'mornin' boys," she said with a smile. That was Hinata for you: it didn't matter what happened to her, she was always smiling.

Kiba leaned over and hugged her, kissing her on the forehead. "Mornin' angel," he said in her ear, making her giggle. He let go, and Hinata stood up out of the bed, stretching. After she had sufficiently woken up, she crossed to the closet and pulled out the clothes they were to wear that day. Everything was a simple black; Hinata, a smal black dress; Kiba, a smart black suit with grey pinstriping and a white shirt; and Akamaru, a small black bowtie clip for his collar.

Hinata gave the two boys their clothes and proceeded to get dressed herself. She had just turned to go to the bathroom to do her hair when she felt her chest tighten and her breathing cut short. She still hadn't recovered from Neji's attack way back in the Chuunin exams, and it still had nasty little effects on her.

Kiba saw her seize up and immediately laid her back down, setting Akamaru to watch her while he went to get some water. he returned and handed it to her, worry all over his face. She took the water and drank it, breathing heavily. After a minute, her breathing returned to normal and she sat up.

Kina immediately hugged her close to him. "Are you ok?" he asked her gently. She nodded her head and pulled away from him. "yes Kiba, I'm okay. Now, if we don't hurry, we're gonna be late." And with that, she turned into the bathroom.

* * *

_Okay, so it's 2:15 am, and I'm writing fanfics still. Slipping into old habits... oh well. Expect the next one up soon! Thanks to all who read these! -Autumn_


	6. Drama Lessons

Gai-sensei: Mika-san!  
Mika-san: Hai Gai-sensei!  
Gai-sensei: That was beautiful my precious student! You fed the banks of your burning emotions to light the passions of recumbent fires in the souls of the eternally youthful writer! Mika-san! Let us run a hundred laps around Konoha in celebrations!!  
Mika-san: Hai Gai-sensei!!!  
Gai-sensei: Now tell the precious readers that you don't own Naruto and LET'S GO!!  
Mika-san: HAI GAI-SENSEI!!!

((YAOI WARNING))

* * *

"Sasuke-kun... slow down, you're hurting me..." 

All he could do to reply was grunt roughly.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, lighten up a bit will ya? If you don't you're gonna rip me to shreds."

After a minute of rough panting, Sasuke finally managed to get out, "You've gotten it much worse before. Get over it, Naruto."

Naruto tried to shift around a bit, but Sasuke grabbed him by the hips and held him still. When he struggled even more to move, Sasuke reached around and pulled his hair with one hand. "I said don't move..." Sasuke snapped. Suddenly, the clock by the bed started buzzing: 7:00 am. Sasuke looked up at it, grunted, and went back to what he was doing. Naruto reached for the snooze, but his shifting only made Sasuke tighten his grip on his hair. With a little bit if twisting, Naruto managed to get his head free and reached over to push the button.

With one final grip of Naruto's hips, Sasuke finished up what he was doing and let Naruto go, sweating a little as he wiped himself off. "See? I told you that you could make it," Sasuke chuckled. Naruto retorted, "Oh yeah, really encouraging Sasuke-kun." Sasuke laughed and threw the stained towel at him. "Here... we need to get ready for the viewing." Naruto glanced at the clock and twitched in surprise. "Oh my Kami, Sasuke... we have to get up and go! We're gonna be late!" Naruto jumped out of the bed, cringing in pain as his feet hit the floor. "Dammit Sasuke, do you have to be so rough? I am human you know." Sasuke laughed and slid out of the bed as well, smacking Naruto on the ass as he went by. Naruto yelped in pain and glared as Sasuke went into the closet, pulling his clothes out.

Naruto limped to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, trying to get his head back on his shoulders. He took some deep beaths, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back. After realigning his thoughts, he smiled in the mirror, then turned away and went into the closet. After looking around for a minute, he pulled out a pair of black slacks and a white shirt, yanked them on, and walked into the living room where Sasuke was already waiting. He was dressed in a plain black suit and white shirt, and his face looked impatient. He glanced down at his watch and grunted. "Come on baka, we're gonna be late." Naruto stared at him incredulously. "Well, isn't this a turn of events?" He cracked a grin and walked to the front door, on half-guard of Sasuke's hand smacking him on the ass again, as he was still really sore. This in itself didn't bother Naruto. Sasuke had always been a little on the rough side, and he had just gotten used to it. But the after effects... man, they were a killer.

Purposely turning sideways so as to avoid anymore surprise grabs by Sasuke, Naruto edged his way out of the apartment and walked down the steps, stopping at the bottom to wait for Sasuke. When he came down from locking the door, the two set off down the sidewalk, heading for the cemetery. On their way, they saw Sakura practically carrying Lee down the street, her immense strength becoming apparent. They arrived, walking under a wrought gateway and past hundreds of headstones towards the small congregation grouped around a knee-high headstone, engraved with Tenten's name and just below it, her birthday and her deathday. Not many people had gotten there yet; only five or six people. Sasuke looked around and caught sight of Kiba cuddling Hinata in his arms, leaving Naruto on his own to go talk to Ino, who was standing by the headstone with Neji, her head on his shoulder and tears rolling down her cheeks. _Shit... I gotta really lay it on thick now,_ she thought to herself. Of course all her "agony" was fake, but no one else but her needed to know that. She bit her lip slightly and tightened the grip on Neji's hand in an attempt to look more dramatic. Naruto of course, being the idiot he is, fell for it hook, like, and sinker.

He walked up to the two, placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her, a tone of concern in his voice. Ino looked at him, nodding slowly. "Yeah... I'm okay," she replied, turning her head into Neji's black jacket and fake sobbing. He stroked her hair, wearing a very blank expression. Neji had never been able to express emotions normally, let alone fake them. Naruto looked at him, a mix of hate and confusion on his face. "She was your teammate and your girlfriend's more ripped up about it than you are! What's the matter with you?" he demanded. Neji looked down at him coldly. "I don't mourn by crying," he replied shortly, leading Ino to sit on a double headstone just out of earshot of the crowd. They sat down facing away from everyone else, Ino resting her head on his shoulder again, every trace of grief gone. Neji smiled. "I must say... a dazzling performance back there, Miss Yamanaka." Ino shook her head and grinned. "Heh, I try. What can I say. Now... I'd give it about fifteen minutes before the rest of the ammo shows up. After that, all hell's gonna break loose. You know who your mark is, right?"

Neji nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly as he activated his Byakugan again to make sure no one was eaves dropping. After scanning for a bit, he deactivated it with a grunt. "Hmm... no ANBU in sight... it looks like they _want_ an attack... eh, whatever." He shrugged lightly, looking back down at the blond on his arm. She looked up and met his gaze. "Are you sure you're okay to go through with this?" she asked, concern in her eyes. Neji smiled. "I'm the Hyuuga prodigy babe," he said jokingly, stroking a stray piece of hair out of her eyes and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

K, gonna go start seven right now, so it should be up tonight (hopefully) iono, depends on how busy gaia gets. we'll see. XOXO, mika-san 


	7. The Cemetery Massacre

Mika-san: -gets slapped- OW! What the hell, Kei-sama?  
Kei-sama: Your last chapter had yaoi!  
Mika-san: SO!!?! You _like_ yaoi!  
Kei-sama: -looks stupid- Oh yeah... high five then!  
Mika-san: -passes out-  
Kei-sama: -whispers to reader- She's just jealous cuz Ino gets Neji, hahahaha!  
Mika-san: Why i oughta...  
Kei-sama: -runs off laughing-

* * *

To put it in simple words, the mood that day was damn depressing. Not only because Tenten was being laid to rest, but so many were about to go with her, and none of them were expecting it in the least... except for the perpetrators of course. The place looked normal... well, as normal as a funeral can look one would suppose. It was 7:40 am, and most of the congregation had already shown up and taken their seats in front of the black grave. In front of the grave stood a wooden podium, microphone sticking out of the top like an alien antennae. Maito Gai was the first to step up and speak. With tears in his eyes, he read off of a piece of paper in front of him: 

_"I told Tenten one day that_ _'You who put in so much effort, the operation will definitely succeed. For sure, the way to success will open. Since I met you, my purpose has been to make sure that you become a great ninja. That's a promise._' _This holds true today, as we lay poor Tenten's body to rest. I swore to her to make her the best ninja she could be... and I succeeded."_

At this point, Gai broke down and could no longer speak, sitting back down in the front row and proceeding to bawl his eyes out. Lee spoke after his sensei did, and had a similar ending. Before long, both sensei and student were locked in each others' arms, crying for all they were worth, with Sakura standing beside them, looking kind of helpless. Ino glanced over and couldn't help but smile at the scenario. As she looked on, she noticed a few shinobi moving into position behind the tombstone: her signal to go. She stood up and walked to the podium, putting on the sad act once again. She began talking, and as she held the attention of the crowd with her face, she moved her hands onto the back side of the podium and waved the signal to the shinobi behind her. What happened next has come to be known as the Cemetery Massacre.

* * *

_Eight shinobi swooped over the congregation suddenly, hurling kunai at anything that moved. Ino ducked out of the sudden surge and waited patiently for her mark to do what she knew he would do: sneak out and hide in the trees until the warfare died out. And sure enough, not even two minutes after, Suna no Temari came trotting along. She waited patiently in the shadows of a huge oak as Temari wandered into a nearby tree and sat down in the branches, holding her hands behind her head and sighing lazily. Ino chuckled. "Same old Temari-sama, eh?" she called out, laughing as she jumped in shock and fell out of the tree. Ino jumped out of the tree she had been sitting in, landing cat-like beside Temari. _

_The Sand girl looked up at her, a glare on his face. "Why'd ya do that, Ino?" she snapped, sitting up and massaging her neck. Ino quirked an eyebrow. "Because you deserved it, that's why." Temari turned around to look at her, lifting an eyebrow of her own. "And exactly why did I deserve that, dare I ask?" Ino grunted irritably and pushed her to the ground with her foot. "Because, you cheap..." Ino stomped hard into Temari's collarbone. "..little..." She kicked hard into her ribs. "...slut, you slept around with my Shika. You stole him from me, you whore!" At this Ino lost it, bending down and pounding Temari mercilessly with her fists until they split open. Temari lay there, dazed, then managed to shove Ino off and land a punch to the girl's nose. Ino flew back into a tree, crumpling to the ground in a heap and pretending to be knocked out. Temari chuckled, walking toward the whom she though was unconscious Ino with a triumphant grin on her face. "What's the matter, Ino?" she taunted, stopping less than a foot from Ino. "Tired alrea--" But at that moment, Ino threw a knee to Temari's gut, nailing her in the torso and sending her flying back into the dirt. Ino launched at her, sitting across her stomach and punching her in the face again before bearing her fangs with a hiss. Temari's cerulean eyes go wide and she began to fight harder than ever. "Oh Kami... what are you!!?" Temari yelled out, but unfortuantely for her, Ino dodged her hits for long enough and, seizing her window of opportunity, sank her fangs into Temari's jugular vein. _

_The girl beneath her screamed, her cries for help echoing through the woods. Ino pulled off her briefly, grinning as a little blood ran off of the corner of her mouth, down her chin, and landing silently onto Temari's already profusely bleeding neck. "Go on.. scream," Ino hissed. "No one's gonna help y--" But it was Ino's turn to get cut off. She felt someting white-hot burn into her upper arm and sat up, tugging at it and yelling out. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms grabbed her around the throat, lifted her off of her former victim, and threw her roughly into a tree. The arms let go abruptly, however, and she heard a dull thunk behind her. Turning around, she saw Shikamaru now kneeling beside the dying girl Ino had just attacked, his hands pressed firmly to the holes in her neck in a desperate, but in vain, attempt to save her life. As he realized that she was gonna die and there wasn't anything he could do, the Chuunin boy laid down beside Temari and stroked her hair, whispering in her ear as tears rolled down his face. Ino slid to the shadow of the tree she had been thrown in and watched on as Temari's breathing slowed to a crawl and, not long after, stopped completely. Shikamaru sat up, looking down on the dead girl as he let out what started as a low grunt, then escalated into a growl, then turned into a full-out bellow, sorrow dripping from the guttered scream. He suddenly whirled around, looking Ino dead in the eye, his own filled with a mix of intense grief and primal rage. He launched at her, grabbing her by the throat and pinningher back against a tree, choking her for all he was worth. Ino felt her feet leave the ground as she fought to get free, her throat rattling as she struggled to breathe. _

_Ino's windpipe was on the verge of completely collapsing from the intense pressure when his grip twitched and he started straight forward, his eyes wide and dead. He coughed out blood straight into Ino's face before letting her go and falling forward, dead as a doorknob. Ino held her throat and coughed hard as she fought to regain her breath, looking up into a pair of dead white eyes. She tried to say something, but she could no longer fight the black that had been clouding around the edges of her vision and let it take over, slumping over onto the cold dirt unconscious._

* * *

_OK, DONE! Chapter 8 on the way!_


	8. Fish In A Barrel

Mika-san: -scribbling madly in a notebook and chuckling to herself-  
Hisoka-kun: What are you doing, Mika?  
Mika-san: -looks up and covers notebook- Uhh... nuthin'. -guilty look-  
Hisoka-kun: You're writing more dirty fanfiction, aren't you?  
Mika-san: -hits him on the head with a rock- Am NOT! -runs off-  
Hisoka-kun: The rock wasn't necessary, you know... owie...

* * *

A light drizzle had begun to fall as Neji stole quietly through the forest, instinctively heading toward the Yamanaka manor. The rain itself only helped him, for it would look very odd indeed if he were to be spotted carrying a young blond vampire through the woods. Not to mention the fact that he, along with the girl he was carrying, were both soaked in blood. 

The rain had begun to mix with the blood on Neji's face and run into his eyes, making it even harder to navigate through the trees undetected. He shook it out of his eyes subconsciously as the girl he had been carrying began to stir. Neji stopped running, coming to rest in a larce spruce tree and laying her down gently on a thick branch. He sat down beside her, watching as she fought to regain consciousness with an odd sort of amused grin. Eventually she managed to get her eyes open, peering into the dark wood blearily. "Good God... what happened?" she said to no one in particular, sitting up and holding her head, as if she were recovering from a night with Captain Morgan. It wasn't until she had backed up against the trunk of the tree for support that she spotted Neji, sitting a few branches off and smiling in that odd, twisted way. Ino glowered at him, wondering why he looked so happy. "What's your problem?" she spat, in no mood for sarcasm. Her head had begun to throb behind her left eye, causing her to squint it in pain and only adding to the hung-over aura that she was giving off. Neji chuckled, walking over to sit at her side and pushing her hair out of her face. "I saved your ass, that's what," he replied, tracing small circles with an index finger along her cheekbone. It wasn't until then that Ino remembered exactly what had happened back at the cemetery. She nodded grudgingly, knowing he was right but unwilling to admit it ot loud. "Yeah, yeah... whatever." Neji shrugged. "Whaddya want from me? It's true." He stood up, chuckling to himself as he glanced through the trees in the direction of the cemetery. "Heh... they're freaking out," he said quietly, shaking his head. Ino, surprised by his moment of anarchism, laughed nervously, unsure of how to take his new attitude. "Yeah, I have no doubt," she replied, standing up beside him. "Well, we need to get back and tell my father what happened." And with that, she bounded off toward her home, Neji racing off to catch up.

* * *

Back at the cemetery...

* * *

Half of the cemetery was a panic zone. ANBU Black Ops ran all about the place treating the wounded, carrying out the dead, and canvassing the area for clues. Nothing had been found until... 

"Captain! Captain! We have two more fatalities over here!"

Three more ANBU were instantly by the side of the one who had called out, the scene they came upon making all of them cringe. Temari laid sprawled out at the base of a huge oak tree, eyes wide and blank as they stared into eternity. Shikamaru was about twenty feet from her, crumpled up in the dirt like a ragdoll that had been tossed aside. His eyes were closed, but even as the four watched, he began to twitch and stir, life slowly returning to his limp form. One of the men darted forward, tossing his hood back to reveal a tuft of mousy brown hair and a rather rotund face. He ripped his mask off and tossed it to the side, beady eyes filled with worry. "Shika... Shika-kun, are you alright?" the man asked, placing a hand on Shikamaru's neck only to feel something warm and wet stain his hand. He jerked his hand back and help it up to the light, fingers beginning to tremble as he realized they were now stained vermillion. Shikamaru turned his head to face the man who had spoken to him, breath coming in rattled gasps as he fought to stay conscious. "Ch-Chouji," he murmered, a small smile spreading across his face. "I shoulda known one day I'd have to depend on your fat ass to save my life." Chouji glowered, snorting in disdain as he scooped up his comrade with awe-inspiring ease. "Well, get used to the idea you lazy bastard," he retorted. He had turned to head back to the cemetery when Shikamaru grunted and twitched, indicating for him to stop. 'What about Temari?" he asked, turning his head in an attempt to look at her. It wasn't until he did this that Chouji was able to see the two holes in his neck. _"So the rumors are true,"_ he thought to himself nervously. _"But if he was attacked, then how is he still alive and she...?" _He shook himself mentally, turning his focus back to Shikamaru's futile attempts to worm out of his arms. "Temari... she, well... she..." But his vain attempts at an explanations were cut off: The other ANBU took a white sheet and draped it over her, one taking the time to kneel down and gently push her eyelids down before covering her head up. Shikamaru, spurred on by some feral instinct, now fought desperately to get out of the Akimichi man's arms, tears beginning to roll down his face as he kicked and swung. "God, no... lemme go, you fat bastard... she needs my help... no... she can't be dead," Slowly he stopped fighting and went limp in Chouji's arms, shoulders shaking as the imminent breakdown hit him like a sack of bricks. And all Chouji could do was carry him to the awaiting medic-nin at the cemetery gates.

A total of nineteen were attacked that day; eleven died at the cemetery, five died at the hospital, and the other three vanished without a trace from their hopsital beds. Coincidentally, the moon just happened to be full the very night all three disappeared... can you guess where they went? Let's just say that Yamanaka Manor got some extra guests.

* * *

_Dun dun duuuuuuun! XD Took me forever to update, I know! I'll be on top of it from now on, I promise! -Lilium_


End file.
